Sero-Anya (character)
For other uses, see Sero-Anya (disambiguation). Sero-Anya is a Non-Playable Character (NPC) in the Aimhyr storyline. In-Game Appearance Sero-Anya’s first and only appearance is in Grand Quest: Fates of the Fallen. Background Sero-Anya is believed to be the reincarnation of Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya, combined into a new body, and given a new personality; however, this is not quite the case. Juno-Seto is said to be an extremely powerful deity from a higher plane of existence. She awakens to the beautiful sound of the Melody of Creation. Gifted with a creative and nurturing aura, Juno-Seto proceeds to create untold amounts of beautiful worlds, cultivating the flaura, and eventually gifting those worlds with sentient life. As the eons pass, Juno-Seto eventually becomes aware of a universe-ending threat known as the Ravaging Void. Juno-Seto watches in horror as the Ravaging Void consumes one of the worlds she had worked so hard to create. It is said that there was no pain, no suffering, simply cold, unending nothingness as the world was consumed in its entirety. In a desperate attempt to protect her people, Juno-Seto was killed, swallowed by the Ravaging Void. Luckily, Zeruiah, a powerful deer sage from another plane, was able to bring her back. As Juno-Seto was awakened, she felt a powerful presence within her own mind. Even stranger, that presence felt similar to her own, yet somehow directly contradictory. Then, realization dawned on Juno-Seto, and she realized that this presence was her former self, taken over by the Ravaging Void. In an attempt to save the world of Aimhyr, Juno-Seto embraces Ensa. The embrace of light and darkness causes a massive crystalline spire to appear. It is unknown what happened to Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya. Approximately three years later, Sero-Anya awoke, a being of pure paradox. Even more paradoxically, within her was the Ravaging Void, alongside Juno-Seto’s divine wisdom. Not only was her own mind present within her, but so were that of Juno-Seto, and Ensa-Taya. History After the ultimate sacrifice of Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya, Sero-Anya wakes up from a horrifyingly traumatic nightmare involving a great battle between Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya, alongside Zeruiah. Juno-Seto’s voice speaks from inside of Sero-Anya’s head, telling her to go find Zeruiah. Before she has a chance to find Zeruiah, she meets Tevarius, who was informed of her existence by Zeruiah and Juno-Seto’s spirit. Tevarius takes Sero-Anya to see Zeruiah, but when they arrive, they find her covered in blood and manic from her fight with Baelfyr. Juno-Seto takes over Sero-Anya’s body for a moment and wipes the blood off Zeruiah and soothes her for a moment before Zeruiah directs them towards N'an-Wang-Mu and her pagoda, as it is said to be the safest place on Aimhyr. On the way to N'an-Wang-Mu’s pagoda, Sero-Anya has more nightmares, this time involving Zeruiah and Baelfyr. Baelfyr once more manifests in Zeruiah’s dreams, and Sero-Anya, who is also sleeping, is plunged into Zeruiah’s nightmare. Sero-Anya watches from afar as Zeruiah is doomed to relive her guilt, forced to fight Baelfyr once again. Baelfyr taunts Zeruiah endlessly, reminding her of her sins. Zeruiah cries out, begging the Earth Mother and Sky Father for answers, but Baelfyr still stands before her. Sero-Anya approaches where Baelfyr is taunting Zeruiah to come out of hiding, and hides in the bushes herself. Baelfyr taunts Zeruiah further, laughing in a crazed fashion at the anguish that Zeruiah is in. Sero-Anya hears a strange voice call out to Zeruiah. Directly after, the dream-like forest folds in on itself, crushed into blackness by the encroaching void. As Sero-Anya screams in fear, she is awoken, and Zeruiah and Baelfyr are gone once more. As Tevarius and Sero-Anya are about to reach N’an’s Pagoda, they are confronted by a swarm of Naga, led by a Naga Leviathan. This powerful Leviathan overwhelms Tevarius and Sero-Anya. In the blink of an eye, Ensa-Taya takes over Sero-Anya's body, using the power of the Ravaging Void to force the Naga Leviathan back. Tevarius then redirects the Leviathan's own storm back toward it, knocking it off of a cliff. Sero-Anya faints from the huge usage of power, but Tevarius catches her, and she snaps back to consciousness. Tevarius and Sero-Anya run from the Naga horde, arriving at the doors of N'an's Pagoda. They are ushered inside, where N’an and Tevarius get into an argument, insulting, belittling, and berating each other. Once the argument is over, Saskya (N’an’s faithful assistant), Sero-Anya, and Tevarius make their way down to the River of Death, Di’Yu. There, Sero-Anya faces Ensa-Taya, attempting to enlist her help to defeat Saerenthis and the Naga. Ensa begrudgingly agrees, to an extent, though Sero-Anya is unaware of her schemes. The Naga begin to find their way into the Di’Yu, and the 3 are horrified to find out that the Naga and unaffected by the Di’Yu, which is said to kill anything that touches its waters. Tevarius, Saskya, and Sero-Anya make their way back to the surface, where they come face to face with Saerenthis and a horde of Naga. N’an attempts to kill Saerenthis, but finds that her magic is completely ineffective. With no warning, Sero-Anya is taken over by Ensa-Taya, who murders the Naga with tendrils of pure black energy. Ensa-Taya seems to take great enjoyment out of this and is displeased when Sero-Anya regains control. In the time that Sero-Anya was under Ensa-Taya’s control, Tevarius had fought and defeated Saerenthis. As Sero-Anya reawakens, she sees Tsovinar stab Tevarius through the chest, inflicting a seemingly mortal wound. In her rage and sadness, she once again manifests Ensa-Taya, who loses to Tsovinar. Juno follows suit, but before victory is within her grasp, Tsovinar shows her true form. Now overwhelmed by the absolute power of Tsovinar’s true, godly form, Sero-Anya, Ensa-Taya, and Juno-Seto all join forces in order to defeat Tsovinar. Sero-Anya, though continuing to fight, is saddened by the knowledge that the combined power of the three of them would simply be too much for Aimhyr, and that they would have to leave forever. Yet Sero-Anya continues to fight in order to save Tevarius, and bring peace to Aimhyr. Sero-Anya defeats Tsovinar, and proceeds to assimilate Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya’s powers into herself. By doing so, Sero-Anya gains unending power, ascending to become the Eternal Light. As if speaking to an old friend, Sero-Anya offers Tsovinar the ability to leave Aimhyr all together, ascending in both mind and spirit. Tsovinar accepts, grabbing Sero-Anya’s outstretched hand, and severing both of their mortal coils. Sero-Anya leaves without a trace, but Tsovinar is not given that same courtesy. Her body crumples to the ground, and the Naga are left scrambling to try to reawaken her. In the aftermath of the great battle, Tevarius is saddened by the loss of his dear friend, stating just how much he misses her. Abilities As a unit See Sero-Anya and Sero-Anya, Eternal Light As a Guest In Episode 9 of Fates of the Fallen, the player is given the choice of recruiting Sero-Anya, Eternal Light into their squad. She is equipped with Heaven's Edge and Heaven-Binder with a Lux Aeterno Lv. 3 Elgif fused into her. This Sero-Anya does not have any SP Enhancement options equipped and is unable to use Dual Brave Burst. It is usually recommended for players to recruit Sero-Anya into their squad in the fight against Tsovinar thanks to Sero-Anya's high stats and survivability with the spheres she is equipped with. Another highlight is the presence of her mitigation buff and Spark buff which can greatly benefit the squad if lacking said buffs. While it is recommended to bring a mono Thunder elemental squad to fight Tsovinar, note that Sero-Anya is Light element and will prevent squads from achieving Elemental Paradigm 3 due to Sero-Anya not being Omni+. Recruiting Sero-Anya does not impact the events that occur in the Grand Quest's story, making her an optional guest to recruit. Non-Canon Appearances BF Comic Series Sero-Anya makes a small appearance in the seventy-fifth episode of the comic series. She is shown asking Tevarius about the events that may occur after their moments of playing with each other, leaving a worried Tevarius with the impression that there is no time for a reunion due to the world being in utter chaos. Sero-Anya appears in the following episodes of the BF Comic Series: *BF Comic 075: The Calm Before The Storm Artwork Trivia *The first piece of Sero-Anya’s name, Sero, comes from the latin term serō. Serō means “to bring together or intertwine,” which may be a reference to the fact that Sero-Anya is said to be a combination of many aspects of Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya. *When Sero-Anya is taken over by Ensa-Taya, the flower in her hair changes color, and she gains the power to control the Ravaging Void. Alongside this, the flower’s color is the same as that of Kranus. This lends credence to this idea that Kranus is a sentient sliver of the ravaging void. *When Sero-Anya becomes the Eternal Light, the cadence and phrasing of her sentences appears to match that of the narrator of Grand Quest Fates of the Fallen, which could mean that the Eternal Light is the narrator. *Though not explicitly stated, the crystalline structure created by Juno-Seto embracing Ensa-Taya may be the place where Sero-Anya was born. It is unknown how Sero-Anya was created, nor how she gained the powers of Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya. *The Eternal Light may be a reference to the holy trinity as referenced in Christianity. Made up of 3 divine parts, each individual deity forms one cohesive being, as seen in the case of Sero-Anya, Ensa-Taya, and Juno-Seto.